


Pulling Aggro

by Rayj4ck



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, but i just don't know enough about the show yet, hint hint more episodes please hint hint, i want to add more details, it's a classic trope, or episode one-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Five is going on a date, and Miko is taking some time with her single-player games. But when a glitch pops up, she'll have to put in some overtime.
Relationships: Hector Nieves/Bergy (background), Miko Kubota & Hector Nieves
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Pulling Aggro

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I'm not even super into the ship. Nothing against it of course though.

“High! Five! High! Five!” her bracelet chanted at her. Groaning, Miko paused the game again and answered the call. 

“Dude, for the last time a polo is waaay too formal for the first date! Just go normal! Wear the jacket with the five tally marks on the back, that one looks great!” 

“How do you know I was calling about my outfit?” Came the indignant reply.

“Well then what were you calling about?” Miko flopped sideways onto the floor, grinning smugly at her wrist even if Five couldn’t see it. There was a long pause from the other line, followed by a grumble and a rustling of clothes. “Ha!” Miko pumped a fist in the air triumphantly. “Dude, you’ve got to chill out about this date. You’ve been planning it for weeks! And your plans never go wrong!”

“That’s definitely not true!” Five’s reply was muffled as he pulled a new shirt over his head. “Besides, the arcade? Really? We work at a videogame store! It’s practically like asking him on a date to work!” 

“You like games! Bergy likes games! It’ll go great!” Miko looked at the clock in the corner of the holo-display. “You gotta get going tiger!”

“But what if-”

“Hanging up now good luck even though you don’t need it bye~!” Miko sing-songed as she disconnected the call. _Man, sometimes that guy can think himself into a loop. Now, where were we…_

* * *

She had just finished the World 3 boss when her bracelet pinged again. _General warning. My parter’s off right now, so I’m not interested!_ She half-listened as she started world 4. “Attention techs...mid-level glitch...originated at **Joystick Jr** …”

Miko’s character screeched to a halt. “Joystick Jr.?! Oh nerds!” She paused the game and threw the controller to the side. Changing into her work outfit in record time, she dashed down the stairs. “Sorryguysworkemergencyloveyoubye!” She called as she ran past the kitchen, pressing the call button for one of the company cars.

Her parents shrugged and went back to cooking, but Nica and Lexi shared a suspicious look. 

* * *

“Ok. Ok. How am I going to do this?” Miko paced back and forth in the Joystick Jr. parking lot. “Ugh! Five was always the plan guy!” She threw her arms down and groaned. 

“Need a hand there?” Whipping around, Miko saw Nica and Lexi leaning against Nica’s car. 

“What? What’re you guys doing?” Miko crouched and looked frantically around the parking lot, like someone would point at her and say “You’re breaking Glitch Tech rules! Prepare to die!”

“Study session.”

“Karate practice at a friend’s house!” 

“You followed me?!”

“Come on, Miko.” Nica raised an eyebrow. “Work emergency? We know what that means.”

“Dangit guys, this could be super dangerous, you can’t just-” Miko stopped mid-word, her ire melting away. “Actually this is perfect. You guys can help.”

“Sweet!” Lexi threw up her hands. 

“Ok, there’s a glitch somewhere in there.” Miko pointed to the Joystick Jr. “I can’t go in, because if Five sees me there he’ll try and help and it’ll interrupt his date. Or he’ll just get really mad for spying on him.” 

“Wait, Five is on a date?” Nica interrupted. 

“Uh, yeah? Kind of not the point right now though.” 

“With who?”

“Bergy.”

“BERGY?”

“Look, can we focus here?” Miko held out her hands. “Oh jeez I sound like mom.” She muttered to herself under her breath. “Ok, just go in, find the glitch, lure it out here, and I’ll nab it. DO NOT let Five or Bergy see you doing it. You have no idea how long they’ve been waiting for this. You know how hard it is to get time off at that job??” Lexi looked confused, but Nica laughed dryly. 

**[Ally Mission Start!]**

The pair entered the building while Miko watched anxiously from a bench, but no more than a minute had passed when she heard a voice behind her. 

“Hello newbie.”

* * *

Nica and Lexi tried to look nonchalant as they walked up and down the isles of arcade cabinets, making sure to avoid the table Five and Bergy were sitting at, chatting. Both of them, having experienced very large-scale glitches, were starting to get a little fed up with the searching. 

‘You think she got it wrong?’ Lexi texted Nica eventually. 

‘Probably not. It is her job. Maybe we just need those glasses she wears sometimes.’

“EEEEEK!” Many pairs of eyes looked up to see a waitress practically sitting on a table. “Mouse!” Lexi and Nica looked at each other across the arcade. Lexi raised an eyebrow and nodded over toward the commotion. Nica shrugged. The pair crouched down and began examining the floor under the tables and around the game cabinets. 

* * *

“Oof!” Miko grunted as her back hit the pavement hard. “What’s your deal, Mitch? I thought you only took on high-level bosses? Getting a little bored up at the top of Jerk-Tower?” Not her best, but it got the idea across.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you, noob.” Mitch sneered at her. “Just get out of my way, and let me do my job.”

“It’s my job too you know.” Miko brought up a foot and kicked Mitch in the ribs, stumbling him back and giving her room to get to her feet.

“Only because we can’t wipe you!” Mitch shouted at her. “If you weren’t some sort of freak, you would have been back in that stupid living room the minute I could’ve put you there!”

Miko didn’t dignify that with a response, roaring and lunging for him instead. 

* * *

“Here mousy mousy mousy,” Lexi muttered as she crept around the arcade room floor, ignoring the odd looks she got from the patrons and sticky patches of spilled soda. Maybe she wouldn’t bug Miko at work anymore if this is what it’s always like. 

‘This isn’t working.’ her phone buzzed as Nica messaged her. ‘We need to lure it to us.’

‘Well, we don’t know what game it’s from, but if it’s a mouse it probably likes cheese right?’

‘Meet me at the counter.’ Shrugging, Lexi stood up and went over to the concession counter. 

“Two slices. Extra cheese.” She said to the bored guy behind it. “We probably can’t find any perfectly made cheese wheels around here, so this will have to do.” to her sister. 

“It could just be a normal mouse you know.” Lexi pointed out. 

“I know, but it’s our best lead.” taking the two plates from the man, she handed him a bill and gave one of the plates to Lexi. “Happy hunting.” With a nod, Lexi returned to the gaming area, lure in hand. 

* * *

Miko stood leaning heavily on one leg, panting. She was covered in bruises and scrapes. Mitch had his fair share as well, but nowhere near as many as Miko.

“Alright Mitch!” She called to him. “I didn’t want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice!” 

“Oh, this’ll be good!” Mitch replied. “What’re you gonna do?”

“I know your weak point,” Miko muttered under her breath. Taking a few quick breaths, she charged Mitch, making it look like she was going to shoulder check him. At the last second though, she dropped into a baseball slide between his legs. After clearing his body, she scooped up a handful of mud, sprung to her feet, and slapped it down onto the top of his head. 

“Eugh!” Mitch turned and swung, but Miko had already backed off. “What the hell? My hair!” Mitch clutched the sides of his head, frantically trying to comb the gunk out of his hair, only succeeding in getting it in his eyes. “You freak! You’ll pay for this!” Miko couldn’t help but snort a bit as Mitch stumbled over to his car and drove away, cursing her name all the while. 

“Oooohhh, I’m going to be mopping floors for a week. You owe me one Five.” She took a minute to sit down on the curb and catch her breath. 

No sooner had she gotten up from her respite than the arcade door swung open. Nica backed out quickly, holding a piece of pizza a couple of inches off the ground. Following along like it was attached to a string, a brightly-colored mouse ran after her. 

“Hey, that’s the mouse from the Chomp Kitty spinoff!” Miko met them halfway across the parking lot. “Good find. Did Five see you?” 

“I don’t think so.” Lexi walked up behind her sister. “He was on the other side of the building most of the time.”

“What was he wearing?”

“Miko…” Nica broke her focus on the mouse to give her sister a warning look.

“What, no! Not like that, ew! Just, humor me!”

“Uh, his normal clothes. He had an orange jacket on though.”

“Yes!” Miko pumped her gauntlet fist in the air. “I knew he would see reason!”

Unseen to the sisters, the small mouse on the ground had caught up and was eating its way through the slice of pizza. 

“I don’t get why this little guy was classified as such a high-level glitch though.” Miko said as she brought up the catch protocol on her gauntlet. A level-up sound stopped her dead though. Looking down, the three sisters' eyes widened as they saw that the mouse had eaten through the whole pizza slice, and was growing. Very rapidly. By the time it slowed to a stop, the mouse was about the size of a horse, and looked very hungry. 

“Aw man.” Miko groaned as Lexi shoved the piece of pizza in her hand into her mouth.

* * *

“High! Five! High! Five!” Miko was on her bed, gently stroking Ally as she iced her bruises and swelling from the scraps this morning. _Come on Miko. You had a good afternoon playing video games. That’s all._

Taking a deep breath, she answered the call. “Yo Cinco! How’d it go?” _Good, that sounds like me._

“It went great! We had a blast. You were right, the jacket was a good call.”

“Oh, hold on I wasn’t recording, can you say that again?” Thank god it was so easy to talk to Five. 

“Oh ha ha.” Five fake-laughed at her, but the pair broke into genuine laughter too. A comfortable silence followed, but it only lasted a moment. “So how much XP was that mouse worth?” 

“Oh, way not enough! When it ate that fire hydrant I-” The realization hit Miko like a dodgeball to the mouth. “You knew!” 

Only Five laughed this time, while Miko stared open-mouthed at her wrist. “Not for the whole thing.” 

“How?!”

“Well, I saw your sisters walking around, looking kinda shifty. They don’t really spend too much time at the arcade, so I kept my eyes open. And you’ll never guess what I saw out the window.”

Miko groaned and flopped back onto her pillow. “I thought I got away with it.” 

“It was a pretty good plan.” Five’s voice became much more genuine. “Thanks for giving me and Bergy time on our date. I owe you one.”

“Eh, what’re friends for.” Miko waved away his offer. “Although, some company for the overtime I’m going to have for the next week would be appreciated…”

“What happened?”

“Mitch showed up to try and snipe the glitch, so I rubbed mud in his hair.”  
Five burst out laughing, Miko could picture him wiping the tears out of his eyes. “Oh, yeah you’re in trouble. But man, that must’ve been worth it.”

“It did feel pretty good.” Miko said smugly. 

“I’ll stay back and help you with the mopping.” 

“Really?” Miko sat back up, eyes wide, but winced when she pulled a sore spot in her hip. Ally cooed angrily at her and pushed her back down into a lying position with her head. 

“Of course. You said it yourself. What’re friends for?”


End file.
